


Nirvana

by SunshineBomb



Category: Nirvana
Genre: Classic Rock, Nirvana (Band) - Freeform, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: Nirvana poetry





	Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much the same thing as the David Bowie poem, but with Nirvana lyrics. I do not own these lyrics; they belong to Nirvana.

You know you're right;  
I'm standing in your line.  
She should have worn the crown of thorns,  
That's what I did.  
Our little group has always been  
Doused in mud, soaked in bleach.  
I killed you;  
Tender age in bloom.  
I'm anemic royalty,  
I'm not the only one.  
My heart is broke,  
But what else should I be?  
We never lost control.


End file.
